masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: The Mason Chronicles
T he story has came. Follow Commander Daryl Mason as he ventures out in space, saving the galaxy from evil and becoming a legend himself. It is written by Jackalex13. 2153 On the 14th of June, a baby was born in a Alliance Military base on Earth. A few weeks ago, a recent eezo accident happened and the pregnant Lauren Mason was affected by the exposure. She was worried about what would happen to her child but her loving husband told her not to worry. As of the 14th of June, the baby was born, healthy and strong, a feeling that the parents had expected. '' ''General Mason: What should we name him Lauren? '' ''Lauren: You decide. '' ''General Mason: OK. I'll name our son Daryl. Mason puts his hand on his son's forehead Any middle names? '' ''Lauren: No was smiling and shed a tear. Daryl is a beautiful name. I'm glad you named him well Dominic. General Mason: Thanks. '' 2159 ''Little 6 year old Daryl is playing with his toys while his father watches the TV and reading a datapad and his mother looking for a drink. General Mason looked at his son and smiled. Suddenly a purple/blue colour appeared on Daryl's right hand as he moved his teddy bear onto the couch. '' ''Daryl: Papa! Did you see what I did! "moved" his toy frigate onto the dinner table '' ''Lauren: What's he cheering 'bout? '' ''General Mason: Hon, remember when we watched the news about humans becoming biotics after reports of starship accidents or eezo exposures. Lauren: Yeah showed a curious smile '' ''General Mason: Daryl's a biotic. He moved his teddy bear on the couch and his toy frigate onto the dinner table. '' ''notices Daryl "moving" another toy '' ''Lauren: We need to call a doctor. '' ''General Mason: Call Doctor Richards. '' ''[goes to her computer and starts typing a message to Doctor Richards '' ''Daryl: Am I going to see a doctor? '' ''General Mason: Yeah kiddo. It's alright. '' ''nods 1 hour has passed and Doctor Richards came. He shaked hands with Lauren and General Dominic Mason and proceeds to meet little Daryl. '' ''Dr. Richards: Richards puts down his bag down and sits on the couch So, Daryl right? '' ''nods Dr Richards: Your parents told me you "moved" things right? Daryl: Yep Dr Richards: How did you move things without touching it? '' ''Daryl: Umm, like this takes off the doctor's glasses and puts it on the floor. '' ''Dr Richards: Fascinating. If you could excuse me, I need to talk with your parents. '' ''smiles and starts "moving" his teddy bear '' ''General Mason: So what now? Does he need to go to a school for biotics? '' ''Dr Richards: Now that you mention it, yes he needs to go to a school for biotics. I am part of a biotic programme called Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training or BAaT for short. We train young human biotics in the Gagarin Station or what people nicknamed: Jump Zero. However, BAaT is in the early stages of building and you can wait for one year as what the workers said. After waiting for a year, I need you to sign this form and after that, we will collect your child and he will be doing his training. Now I have to get going, goodbye. '' ''waved goodbye to Doctor Richards but he didn't wave back 2160 Five months has passed and a group of suited men pick up Daryl as he goes away to BAaT which results Lauren crying and Dominic sad to see his loving and only son going away. Daryl went inside a car and looked at the view of Earth before going to Jump Zero. Space amazed Daryl and when he entered the shuttle going to Jump Zero, a whole new life changed him. '' ''Darryl: When can I see my parents? '' ''BAaT agent 1: Until you are old enough to join the military. '' ''BAaT agent 2: What he means is that you can see your parents when you are 18 years old. Daryl: I don't want to wait that long! '' ''BAaT agent 2: It's for your own good kid. We are here to teach you how to use your "powers" carefully and- '' ''BAaT agent 1: He's six years old. Does he know what 'carefully' means? '' ''Daryl: It's OK. I asked my dad a lot of questions. '' ''BAaT agent 2: Did he tell about the birds and the bees yet?'' '' BAaT agent (1) shakes head into disapproval and tells the shuttle pilot to go to Jump Zero BAaT agent 1: Sit down kid, we'll be there soon. '' ''nods and sits down on his seat, excited '' ''BAaT agent 2: You know kid, I find it strange that you did not cry when you left your parents even when I said you will not see your parents until you're 18. You're not typical 6 year old. '' ''nods and looks out the window, seeing Washington D.C and the Lincoln Memorial hours, 31 minutes, 12 seconds later Daryl saw Jump Zero. It was a big station and he could see space. He had a dream once that he would be an explorer, commanding his own crew and fighting enemies. '' ''BAaT agent 2: Here we are, Gagarin Station. C'mon kid, grab your bags and lets go. '' ''Daryl: OK! '' ''picks up his bags and walks '' ''When Daryl entered Gagarin Station, it was a huge station. A few children and teenagers walked by and Daryl greeted them. After meeting with each other, the teens and children were then sent to their dorms and talked with each other. '' ''Child 1: Wow I can't believe i'm a biotic. I thought the Asari race are the only biotics. Teen 1: Any species can be biotics, stupid. '' ''Child 1: Really? Wow my parents did not tell me much. '' ''Daryl: What's your name? '' ''Child 1: I'm Tom Richardson. You? '' ''Daryl: I'm Daryl Mason. '' ''Teen 1: Damn you're not a typical 6 year old. Most 6 year old kids would cry and throw a freaking tantrum when they are alone but you, you don't do that. '' ''Tom: I'm 10 and I don't cry. '' ''Teen 1: You'll cry when you pee your pants. Hehehe. '' ''Tom: Oh yeah, i'm gonna pummel your face as-'' [The BAaT scientist cleared his throat where Tom st.'opped and his sentence and turned to the scientist] ''' ''Tom: Sorry. '' ''BAaT scientist: Watch your language Thomas. Tomorrow, all of you will start your training and during your life, your powers will advance and I hope you can be great biotics. Now, it's time for you children to go to bed right now. '' ''BAaT scientist leaves the dorm and the teenager whistles '' ''Teen 1: I don't wanna be that guy. '' ''Tom: Me too. '' ''Daryl: Guy's can we sleep, i'm really tired. '' ''eyes start to become heavy until he falls to his bed without putting on his panjamas '' ''hours, 30 minutes, 4 seconds later '' ''A loud sound was heard and Daryl got up to his feet. He realizes that he needs to wear his "uniform" and wake up the others. '' ''Daryl: Guys, guys, wake up! '' ''tapped the teenager 4 times but he pushed him away '' ''Teen 1: Go away kid. '' ''Daryl: But it's our first lesson! '' ''Tom: Wha-what lesson? '' ''Daryl: C'mon, we gotta go now! ''teenager looks at the time and puts his head on his bed '' ''Teen 1: It's 5:32 in the damn morning. '' ''Before Daryl could argue, an Asari wearing a scientist outfit walks to them. '' ''Asari: Ahem. '' ''Teen 2: You the teacher? '' ''Asari: Yes I am. I'm Ms T'Rio, your teacher and instructor. I will not teach you yet because it is time for breakfast. Before you could eat, you must take a shower, then brush your teeth. We do not want people to smell like a garbage disposal. Am I clear? '' ''Daryl: Yes ma'am. '' ''Tom: Yes ma'am. '' ''Teen 1: Whatever. '' ''Ms T'Rio: Manners. '' ''Teen 1: (Sarcastically) Yes Ma'am. '' ''Ms T'Rio: Good, now do what I just told you. '' ''Daryl nodded and he proceeds to the bathroom first before Tom could get in. Daryl wondered what his first lesson would be but who would know? After his breakfast, the start of becoming an successful biotic will happen to Daryl. '' Category:Jack's work Category:Stories